


Tiny Recruit

by guineamania



Series: Avengers Recruitment [1]
Category: Ant-Man (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ant-Man (2015) Spoilers, Fan Boy, Gen, Recruitment, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is looking for more Avengers when the tiny guy who beat up Falcon comes to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Recruit

Steve was happy with the new Avengers team but they needed something more. Therefore he had been sent on the recruitment drive; first he just had to work out who to recruit. “Hey Sam, didn’t you say that you knew I guy with a strange suit?” Steve shouted across the gym as he punched his usual bag.

“Yeah, he was called Scott, called himself Ant-Man. He kept on shrinking and was ridiculously strong,” Sam explained. It had been incredibly amusing to them to find out that Sam had been beaten up by a guy the size of an ant. But someone who could do that and had taken down a company selling lethal arms to HYDRA would be excellent for their team.

“You think he can be trusted?” Steve hummed.

“I think so, he kept on apologising as he was beating me up,” Sam eventually confessed. Steve couldn’t help but chuckle earning himself a glare from Sam.

 

The next day Steve found himself stood on Hank Pym’s doorstep. As soon as the reports said that the Yellowjacket had been fuelled by a shrinking particle he knew that Hank would have something to do with Ant-Man. When he was reading up on what he had missed, the Pym particle was one thing that caught his attention. And now the information he knew was brought back to the forefront of his mind. “Captain Rogers, what a pleasant surprise,” a woman he presumed to be Hope Pym, Hank’s daughter, gestured him inside.

“I’m sorry to bother you but I am looking for Ant-Man, I believe your father may know where he is,” Steve smiled, lingering in the doorway.

“Why are you looking for Scott?” Hank asked as he appeared in the doorway like a ghost. He was surprisingly agile for an old man.

“I wanted to offer him a place on the new look Avengers,” Steve smiled, he could hear someone else breathing in the next room.

“An Avenger!” someone shouted from behind Hank. “You want me to be an Avenger,” Scott appeared in the doorway.

“I am recruiting and you seemed to have caught our attention,” Steve smiled, he really enjoyed the childish glee when people were in awe of him or the Avengers in general. It felt really nice.

“I did apologise for the stealing and beating up Falcon,” Scott replied but the smile was still etched onto his face.

“Is that a yes Scott, will you join the Avengers Initiative?” Steve found Scott’s smile contagious.

“Hell yeah!”

 

“Team, this is Scott Lang,” Steve introduced the short thief to the rest of the new Avengers. “Also known as Ant-Man.”

“Ant-Man? Seriously?” Rhodey questioned with a slight scoff.

“Iron Man was already taken,” Scott joked, earning him a chuckle from some of the other Avengers, and puffing out his chest. Steve was pleased, Scott would be a good addition to the team with his attitude and skill sets. They needed fresh meat on the team and the more members the easier it would be to conduct missions especially in the current climate regarding to superheroes and vigilantes. However he still had work to do.


End file.
